


Visitation

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter War is over, but another is already looming on the horizon. Nevertheless, Finland find time to visiot Sweden, to complete some unifinished business between them... after all, who's to know what the future will bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a kink meme fill. If I recall right the prompt was for badass!Finland visiting Sweden after Winter War and topping. This is a fairly serious (though hopefully not depressing) take on that. Historical notes at the end. :)

Sweden is lying on his sofa when the door opens, letting in a gust of cold air. He tenses, his mind running through the list of people who both have a key and wouldn't even knock before entering. Comes up with zero.

He still doesn't open his eyes, even as boots hit the floorboards, making them creak softly. The steps are sure but uneven, as thought the person is favouring one leg.

"Sweden, are you really sleeping?"

Ah, it's Finland.

Sweden opens his eyes at last and sits up reluctantly. Finland is leaning against the wall opposite him. Finland's winter jacket is only half on, the left sleeve hanging empty, and Sweden is horrified for a moment before he realizes the arm is simply splinted against Finland's chest.

He's also standing a bit crookedly, as if being careful of some hidden wound, but he's still smiling. Victoriously, not like someone who has just made a high priced peace.

"D'ya want something?"

Finland shakes his head and his smile gentles.

"Not really, just wanted to see you."

He steps closer, sits on the edge of the sofa, eyes taking in the room, perhaps looking for changes since he was there last. It's been a while. Sweden raises a hand without thinking, and Finland's head snaps around, not in fear as it might have once, but in alertness. For a second, his eyes are sharp and cold, and then his expression melts and he smiles in embarrassment.

"Sorry, just...sudden movements, you know how it is."

Sweden is about to lower his hand, but Finland takes hold of it, holds it to his face and closes his eyes. He looks like he's memorizing the feeling.

"Long time ago." Sweden mumbles and Finland laughs lowly. When his eyes open again, Sweden is not sure if the look he is given is rueful or mocking.

"Is that your excuse...oh, never mind."

An uneasy silence reigns for a moment, while Sweden tries to think of a way to break it. Too bad he was never any good with words. In the end it's Finland who sighs and shrugs, releasing Sweden's hand.

"Thanks for looking after the children, anyway. And those people of yours who came. I appreciate it, really."

But he doesn't look at Sweden as he says it, eyes trained to somewhere else, to something in the distance Sweden can't see.

"Finland..." And he hesitates when Finland gives him his full attention again, because this is not the person who once lived with him, and yet...they are so similar he keeps forgetting.

"Be careful." Sweden says finally.

"Of what?" Finland says flatly. When Sweden doesn't say anything, he rises up, face colouring in anger.

"Is this about Germany again? Look, I understand you don't like what's going on with Norway and Denmark, but right now...well, Germany's an old friend, and it's no time to shun people who've proven themselves trustworthy." _Unlike you._ Sweden hears, and he almost flinches, even thought it's not fair.

"Russia ain't gonna like it." He says instead, and Finland snorts rudely.

"Well, I'm not afraid of him. Last time I wasn't prepared, but next time...well, he'd better not try again."

Said with his head held high, so proud and brash, and Sweden wonders who he should really be worried for.

"Standing with your _friend_ , eh?"

"I told you it's not like...look, I didn't come here to fight about this. I..."

Suddenly his face is reddening again, but not from anger this time. Sweden still doesn't quite get it, not until Finland is sitting next to him again, and their mouths are crushed together.

Oh, so after all this time it'll happen like this, he thinks. Some part of him welcomes it, ready to take anything he can get.

When Finland finally pulls back, they're both breathing hard. His eyes have gone darker, and there's a high flush on his pale cheeks.

"Bed?" He asks, for once as concise as Sweden himself, and they stumble to the bedroom with silent agreement, letting action take the place of words.

"No hurry." Sweden whispers as Finland is cursing the difficulty of taking his shirt off around the splinted arm, and Finland laughs just a bit desperately.

"Shut up. Just help me with this god damn..."

Sweden decides to do so before he gets more creative with the curses or hurts himself. As he does so he catalogues Finland's injuries. With the look of them...

"Sure this's ok?" Sweden asks, eyeing the heavy bandages all over Finland's left side.

"No time like today." Finland says, his mouth pulling into an almost feverish grin, somehow unsettling in the nearly dark room. So Sweden kisses him, to not have to look at it, thought feeling Finland grow pliant in his arms and moan into his mouth is nice as well.

"Bed. Really." Finland growls eventually and pushes Sweden to it, lowering himself after him rather more carefully. There's nothing careful in the way he crawls over to him though, grinning in a way that has just a bit of a hungry wolf in it.

And, as Sweden thinks hazily a bit later, perhaps he _was_ hungry. But then Finland bites at a particularly sensitive area again, and he's thoroughly distracted from that train of thought, or from any thoughts.

"--Hey, come back here for a bit." Finland sounds just a bit annoyed, and Sweden grunts at him, something he hopes resembles a question.

"I said, do you have anything...um, slippery here?"

Sweden blinks at him, and then makes a vague gesture towards the cabinet on one side of the bed. After some noisy scrummaging Finland returns with the spoils of his hunt.

"Is it okay?" Sweden asks, and Finland hums at him, busy figuring out how to open the jar of ointment.

"What genius of yours made this contraption anyway..." He grumbles, and Sweden has to shake his head.

"Give." His own hands are feeling a bit shaky as well, but knowing the mechanism helps. The moment the lid pops open, Finland reaches for the jar, but then he hesitates. Licks his already reddened lips, and Sweden shudders. He's so distracted by the wave of arousal that when Finland speaks it takes him a moment to understand.

"You want to prepare me or shall I?" He looks only a little embarrassed about it, like he's done this often before and...right, he has, hasn't he. But wait.

"I thought...ya mean ya wanted me to...take you?" Is he actually protesting this? But somehow, having readied himself to surrender to Finland, the thought...had become appealing, somehow.

Finland’s mouth opens and then he closes it again with a snap.

"I always imagined it like that," he says with a small voice, and kneeling there on the bed, with his eyes widened in surprise, he looks almost like he did back when they lived together. But then he lowers his eyes, and laughs, pulling a hand through his hair.

And when he peers at Sweden from under his fringe again, his expression has turned mischievous.

"Well, if that's what you want...fine with me."

He pushes Sweden down, and rubs against him in a way that quite effectively reminds his body it had recently been on the edge of climax already. When Finland stops again, Sweden can't quite stop his moan.

When he opens his eyes, Finland is looking at him, his eyes gleaming in the nearly dark room.

"You sound good like this." Finland whispers, almost reverently, and then his hand closes around Sweden's erection, squeezing hard. "But don't you dare come before I say so."

If he'd been capable of speech Sweden would have told him it was impossible, but the words scattered when Finland made use of the ointment he'd fetched earlier.

"You've done this before, right?" Finland asks, curiously.

" 'es!" It's just been a while.

Finland bends to kiss him, slow and sweet and wet, and Sweden hardly notices as he adds another finger and then a third to stretching him. The slight ache is almost a relief, distracting him from the need to come right at that moment. Almost enough.

"G't'n with it," he growls at last, and Finland laughs breathlessly as he bends Sweden's legs forward.

"Fine, fine...oh, god, you're still so _tight._ "

Sweden has to close his eyes, but he can still see that ecstatic look on Finland's face, and there is just no way he'll last long, whether it burns or not.

Then again, he realizes as Finland's hips snap forward and he moans almost desperately, he's not alone in that. Thank god.

"You okay?" Finland asks, his voice a bit shaky. Sweden doesn't bother answering, just spreads his legs a bit more, and after that it's all movement and feeling, until Finland is bending close to him and whispering: "Touch yourself, I want to see you come now."

And he does, and that's it. He's only half aware of his body arching up from the force of his release, hearing only the pound of his own blood and Finland gasping, slamming in once or twice more before he goes still, jerking his hips in small movements.

Sweden opens his eyes and takes the other in, messy, sweaty hair, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Didn't need to do that, did he? What's there to hide at this point?

Sweden manages to raise one of his hands, and brushes his thumb over Finland's lower lip. Finland moves his hips forward one more time, shuddering as if it's getting too much, and then pulls back and slumps next to Sweden.

"Ow." He mumbles, and it's only then that Sweden remembers he's still wounded. Finland's bandages _are_ stained with red now, but he won't hear about either of them moving more than it takes to clean up a little.

Later, after they've found a way to curl up together on the bed without aggravating any of Finland's injuries further, Finland presses his head under Sweden's jaw and burrows there.

"'s good?" Sweden asks, because he'd heard somewhere that was the thing to do in such situations. Finland's mouth quirks into a smile, thought he doesn't open his eyes.

"Like I always dreamed of..." he mumbles sleepily, grinning.

Sweden snorts at such insolence, but sleep is already calling him just as strongly.

*

When he wakes up, it's into the greyish light of a winter morning. The bed feels empty, and when he opens his eyes, Finland is sitting on the edge of it, fully clothed. In his uniform, even. His face seems somehow equally clothed, calm and resolute and a bit cold.

"G'ing s' soon?" Sweden mumbles, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Yeah, have lot's to do."

He's leaving again, and something makes Sweden reach out, take hold of that one good hand.

"Wait." He says, pronouncing it carefully.

"Yes?" Still the same closed off expression.

"Come live with me."

That garners a reaction. Finland looks surprised, and then he laughs uneasily.

"Don't joke like tha..."

"I Mean it."

His expression must be convincing, because the smile falls away, replaced by...what is that expression? Regret? And then Finland is pulling away, shaking his head with his eyes shadowed.

"Well, we can always ask what Russia and Germany think of that but..."

Sweden could have said: _"On this you'll let them tell you what to do?"_ He could have, if he hadn't known the answer already. He sighs and closes his eyes, defeated, not really wanting to see Finland's back disappear from his life once again, not knowing if he'll ever be back.

The footsteps walk away from him, and then they stop, and suddenly there are fingers carding hesitantly through his hair, and warm breath on his face.

"Don't worry." Finland whispers. "I'll come back when it's all done. I..."

Sweden opens his eyes, and looks at the hopeful face above him. He presses a finger over Finland's lips and shakes his head. _Don't promise, you don't know that, not really._

He can't convince Finland now, he knows, but...perhaps there'll be another chance for them yet, in some more peaceful time. If it's meant to be.

*  


**Author's Note:**

> p> **Some history** : I apologize for any possible mistakes/things written in a confusing manner in advance. Mostly relying on my Upper Secondary History book and wiki here, and am no historian. =_=; 
> 
> This fic is set in the time known as ["Interim Peace"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interim_Peace), between Winter War (November 1939 - March 1940) and Continuation War (November 1939 - March 1940). Interim Peace lasted a little over a year.
> 
> During the Winter War several nations judged Soviet's attack, but no one really believed in Finland's chances. In fact, many children were sent to Sweden in the fear that if (or, as it seemed at the time, **when** ) Soviet invaded Finland the children wouldn't be safe.
> 
> Finland also expected military help from Sweden, and the fact that it wasn't given (though unofficial troop did come to help), caused some strain in later relations between the countries.
> 
> Finland wasn't invaded in the Winter War, and the Soviet army suffered notable losses, but in the Moscow Peace Treaty Finland had to cede about 9% of its pre-war territory and 20% of its industrial capacity.
> 
> This caused some bitterness in Finland, and it was believed that Soviet would attempt to invade again. There were attempt to create a Scandinavian defence union, but this fell through, especially after Germany invaded Denmark and Norway in April 1940.
> 
> This also separated Finland from other countries, leaving only Germany, Sweden and Russia as possible trading partners. Sweden was not able to provide all the ammunition needed in Finland, whereas Russia was not trusted for obvious reasons.
> 
> In Sweden Finland's increasing closeness to Germany was not thought well of. Sweden attempted to negoatiate of co-operation between the countries, even going as far as to suggest confederation between the countries. However, both Germany and Soviet Union dissapproved of this, so the plans fell through. Later Soviet changed it's mind, and declared it would approve of the defence union between Finland and Sweden if Finland just stopped it's co-operation with Germany, but by then Finland had chosen it's side.
> 
> The fact the following conflict is called "Continuation War" says something about the image Finland wished to give. During the Interim Peace Finland was led by a small group in the government, the "War Cabinet", which believed in Germany winning WWII, and feared Soviet's attack. Thus it began to make plans of attacking Soviet with Germany, and reclaiming the lost land (and perhaps getting a bit more too) while outwardly keeping said plans secret.
> 
> Even after the war, it took a decade for Finnish historians to admit that the country didn't simply drift towards the war like "a log carried by water", but actually planned for it.


End file.
